


Quirrell''s Dilema

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quirinius Quirrel has a problem caused by his master's presence in his life but he has to figure it out without his master's input.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirrell''s Dilema

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Starkid sing-a-long (karaoke) at the Hogwarts Fair 2014 - I used the song as different as can be  
> Also written for the one of every letter challenge.

Quirinius Quirrell had a real problem, one that he had never thought would become a problem at any stage in his life. He had never seen a relationship as being on the cards for him, he much preferred his solitude and a good book. Sleeping arrangements had never been something that he thought he would need to worry about. He was though, worrying about it that was. He was now having to share his bed with his master, Lord Voldemort, and it was him that was having to make all the sacrifices in the situation. His Lord refused to sleep face down so Quirinius was unable to sleep on his back as he had done his whole life. Sleeping on his front was uncomfortable and led to a night of very little sleep.

He was becoming more irritable as the days passed as he got fewer hours of sleep each night and the rest of the staff were beginning to notice his out of character behaviour. They had insisted that he see Poppy for some help or even Severus for a potion, but it wasn't anything other than his sleeping position that was keeping him awake. He couldn’t ask his master to inconvenience himself though, Quirinius knew that he would be in for a world of pain if he did.

His master wasn’t the most feared wizard for no reason after all, and fear him Quirinius certainly did, the man was powerful, even as a part entity attached to the back of his head. It wouldn’t do to anger the other man, not when he was sharing such close quarters with him, he would surely be punished for his actions if he did. Quirinius would just have to figure something else out, figure out a way that he could get the sleep he needed to function and carry out his master’s order without putting the other man to any trouble.


End file.
